The invention relates to a device for programming a video recorder using time and date information contained in a teletext page which device comprises
an input terminal for receiving the information contained in a teletext page, PA1 a date detector for detecting a date present in the information of the teletext page, PA1 a time detector for detecting a time present in the information of the teletext page, and to a video recorder comprising the device. A device of this type is described in the magazine "Funkschau", no. 7, 1989, pp. 62-65. This device is a VPT (Videorecorder-Programmierung mit Fernseh-Text) programming device of a video recorder.
The prior-art device has the drawback that during programming it happens quite often that information from the teletext page is misinterpreted, so that a wrong date or a wrong time is programmed.